All I Wanted
by xrosiiex
Summary: Rose killed Dimitri. Sometimes life is heaps of fun. Other times, you'd just wish you were dead. "I then knew that I wholeheartedly loved him, more than I had ever loved anyone. We were soul mates."
1. This is it

"Rosemarie Hathaway." I was excited. Extremely excited. I was about to become Lissa's guardian! All my dreams about guarding her -I had wished that we could travel the world but we have to stay at the royal court for a while before doing that- were about to come true. I was anticipating Kirova's next words.

"You will be guarding Vasilisa Dragomir." I quickly jumped up from my seat which was among all the dhampir novices. I half ran to the stage to receive the package that was holding my stake and the information about Lissa, even though I already knew all about her. After all she was my best friend. No. My sister. I stood next to Lissa on the stage, grinning proudly. I tuned out for the rest of the time, just thinking about the future.  
"Congratulations Guardians!" Everyone threw up their graduation caps. This was such a happy time for me and Lissa. I went to her and gave her bone breaking hug.

"Oh my god Liss! I'm your guardian!" I yelled.

"I know, can you believe it!" She yelled back.

After passing by everybody, saying our goodbyes and congratulations, I was walking back to my dorm when I ran into someone. I looked up and saw my mother and father standing there, my dad smiling at me and my mom standing stoic with her guardian mask on."Congratulations Kizim." He said leaning down to give me a hug. I returned it halfheartedly.

"Thanks Abe." I said.

"Yes Rose, I think you will be an amazing guardian. I'm glad you are able to be guarding the princess." My mother said.

"Please, guardian Hathaway, call me Lissa." Said Lissa, coming up from behind me, holding bags and boxes.

"What's this?" I asked, taking the boxes from her.

"It's our awesome outfits for tonight and my tools." She replied grinning at me.

"Well, uh, I guess I'll see you guys later." I said to my parents, giving them an awkward wave. they both mumbled their goodbyes. I smiled at Lissa and we ran to my dorm. I fumbled in my pockets till I found my key. I opened the door and Lissa dumped everything on my bed.

"Okay, lets get to work." She said happily.

"Okay, I'm just gonna go have a shower. Is that alright?" I asked her.

"Do what you need to Rose. I'll be here." She replied.

"Kay, thanks, bye." I said, she giggled. I quickly hopped into the shower and washed my hair. After that I put on my underwear and bra and slipped into my robe then put my hair up into a towel. I walked out and saw that Lissa had everything spread out.

"Oh crap, I forgot my curler. I'll be right back Rose." Lissa said.

"No no it's okay." I smiled. Seconds after she left the room, my phone beeped. I walked over to it to find that I had a message from Adrian. It said:

_I look forward to seeing you at the party tonight, little dhampir._

_Love Adrian, xxx _

I sighed happily. After succeeding in my mission, I decided I would give Adrian a chance. He was now my boyfriend but nobody other than Lissa, Christian and Eddie knew. Well that was until he decided to hold my hand walking into the commons for lunch.

_*** Flashback***_

_There were many whispers and murmurs and many eyes in the room turned to mine and Adrian's intertwined hands. We sat down at the table with our friends and were eating happily until someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see none other than Jesse and Ralf. What did they want now? "So Rose, I always knew you would end up as a bloodwhore. I'm just surprised that the day came so soon."_

_ I had my fists at my sides. my knuckles turning so white that i thought they would break through the skin. Adrian grabbed one of my hands from under the table and held it, rubbing soothing circles into the back of it. I fought the rage and darkness that was sure to come. Adrian turned around to Jesse, giving him a death glare._

_"I suggest you leave now, before Rose hurts you, or I will myself. Am I clear?" I swear if looks could kill, Jesse and Ralf would be dead._

_"Y-yes." They stammered before running away like little girls._

_*** End Flashback ***_

I chuckled recalling the memory. I looked over to the door and saw Lissa walking in with a curling iron in her hand.

"Are you ready?" She asked me.

"Sure am!" I replied to her, sitting on a chair in front of my mirror. I closed my eyes as Lissa blow dried my hair. Next she straightened it, putting curls on the top. I felt her lightly brush my face with a small amount of powder and then she did my eye makeup.

"And your face is all done!" Lissa said. I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror. I looked pretty good if I do say myself. I stood up and let Lissa sit down in the seat. I put ringlets throughout all her hair and did a light makeup job, and applying some pink gloss to her lips. Now that our faces were done, it was time for our dresses. Lissa stood up and handed me the dress bag. She looked at me expectantly. I smiled at her and unzipped the bag. I stared, my mouth agape at the dress I was holding. It was strapless and violet and had a ribbon at the waist, the rest of the dress flaring out till mid thigh. Then she gave me a small box. I opened it up and inside there was a pair of black peep toe stilettos. I squealed and ran and gave her a huge hug. Then she pulled out her dress and it was dark pink and it gathered in around the breasts and was knee length. Then she got out her shoes which were silver Jimmy Choos.

we both put on our dresses and admired ourselves in the mirror. We were HOT!  
We then realized that it was time for the graduation party to begin.

* * *

**Okay! what did you think? Please review and tell me if you have any ideas or anything! :) OMG SPIRIT BOUND COMES OUT TOMORROW! :P**


	2. Can it be True?

**I'm sorry I've taken so long to update!**

**I know, I've been pretty lousy in all my updating... Sorry! Life has been pretty hectic lately...  
**

**Can you please give me ideas for my story Yours Forever! I'm really sorry!**

* * *

_We then realized that it was time for the graduation party to begin._

Lissa and I walked out from my room and into the corridors. There were a few girls walking around and when we passed them, they stopped and stared in envy. I looked at Lissa and smiled smugly at her. She just grinned back happily. Same old Lissa.

As soon as we left the dorm, we were met by Christian and Adrian. I walked over to Adrian and smiled up at him. He then leaned down to me and our lips met. It started off slowly and softly, becoming more heated and passionate by every second. We stopped kissing for two reasons. One being to catch our breath. The other because of someone clearing their throat behind us. That someone happened to be Christian. I laughed nervously and looked down. Adrian just put his arm around my waist and I imagine that he would've just been grinning from ear to ear. I looked up and what I saw confirmed my thoughts. He wasn't embarrassed at all. My Rose Hathaway attitude snapped back into place as I retaliated at Christian.

"Yeah, you're one to talk Christian. I used to never be able to sleep because of you and Lissa going at it." He just sneered at me. Lissa looked down, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Well, we should go now guys, or we are gonna be late." Said Lissa. We all mumbled our 'Yeah's. Lissa was holding hands with Christian, as was I with Adrian. Within 5 minutes we arrived at the gym. The thought of the gym caused my chest to tighten. It caused me to remember memories of training with Dimitri, memories that I would rather than the memories of his pain and horror stricken face as he fell off the bridge after I caused the life-well, death- to fade from him by staking his heart. Adrian sensed my uneasiness and turned to me, concern written all over his face.

"Are you okay, little Dhampir?" He asked me, wiping a stray hair from my cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied evenly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, don't worry about me. Let's just go."

Walking inside, everything about the gym had been transformed. I could only make out the many balloons and streamers because of the bright lights shooting all over the place. Adrian squeezed my hand reassuringly. After coming back from my mission, I always felt a sense of calmness around Adrian. I haven't moved on yet, but Adrian was helping through it. Maybe one day I could actually love him. But not just yet, I had to find a way to get over Dimitri, my first love. It would be hard, but I knew I'd get there. Eventually.

Adrian led me over to where Lissa and Christian were standing. Next to them was a table with drinks on it.

"What drinks are there?" I asked Adrian.

"Well, the guardians and teachers think its all just soda. But Someone managed to swap them with alcohol." Wow, wasn't expecting that. I reached over and grabbed what I thought to be a raspberry vodka cruiser. Hopefully this would numb the pain of Dimitri in my mind.

Throughout the next few hours we danced, talked to people, drank and basically just walked around.

Soon after that, a soft, slow song came on. Adrian pulled me into his embrace and we danced together. There were still a few whispers and stares, but slowly people had began getting used to the idea of me and Adrian being together. Adrian started singing the song _Here and Now by Luther Vandross_ softly, while looking at me.

_when I look in your eyes _  
_ there I see _  
_ Just what you mean to me_  
_ Here in my heart I believe_  
_ Your love is all I'll ever need_  
_ Holdin' you close through the night_  
_ I need you, yeah_

_ I look in your eyes and there I see_  
_ What happiness really means_  
_ The love that we share makes life so sweet_  
_ Together we'll always be_  
_ This pledge of love feels so right_  
_ And, ooh, I need you_

_ Here and now_  
_ I promise to love faithfully _  
_ You're all I need_  
_ Here and now_  
_ I vow to be one with thee, hey_  
_ Your love is all I need_

_ Say, yeah, yeah..._

_ When I look in your eyes, there I'll see_  
_ All that a love should really be_  
_ And I need you more and more each day_  
_ Nothin' can take your love away_  
_ More than I dare to dream_  
_ I need you_

_ Here and now_  
_ I promise to love faithfully_  
_ You're all I need_  
_ Here and now_  
_ I vow to be one with thee, yeah_  
_ Your love is all I need_

_Ooh, and I'm starting now  
I believe, I believe__  
I'm starting right here__  
Right now because I believe in your love_  
_ So I'm glad to take the vow_

_ Here and now, oh_  
_ I promise to love faithfully_  
_ You're all I need_  
_ Here and now, yeah_  
_ I vow to be one with thee, yeah_  
_ Your love is all I need_

After the song finished, he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"I love you, little dhampir." He whispered softly in my ear. "More than words." I just looked up at him, unsure what to say. A hurt look came across his face, but it left as soon as it came. Fuck, I hurt his feelings. Shit like this seems to always happen to me.

After being captured to come back to the academy, life was okay, but then I fell in love with Dimitri. Don't get me wrong, I don't regret it. It's just that if I had never fallen in love with him, then I wouldn't have this heartache that I have been having constantly. Not to mention the damage I did to mine and Lissa's friendship for leaving her when I went to Russia to search for Dimitri. We were still completely best friends but our friendship just would never be the same after all the hurt I'd caused her.

Adrian didn't talk as much for the rest of the night which made me feel really bad. I realized I was starting to get really tired so I quietly asked Adrian if we could leave.

He helped me get back to my room after we said goodnight to everyone. After arriving inside my room, I went straight to the bathroom for a shower. After getting changed, I walked out from my room and saw Adrian, forgetting he was there.

"Hey, sorry." I mumbled.

"That's okay little dhampir. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Well, I'm gonna go now." He said. Just as he was about to turn the doorknob, I called to him.

"Adrian. Can you please stay with me tonight?" I asked, unsure of what his reaction would be.

He turned around to face me and smiled lightly.

"Are you sure Rose?" He asked, unsure.

"Yes I'm sure. Just... please?" I pleaded.

"Of course." He walked over to the other side of my bed and took off his shirt and pants, leaving him in just his black, silk boxers. He quietly slid into bed next to me. He rolled over and put his hand on my cheek and smiled sadly.

"Goodnight Rose." He said just before kissing my forehead. He turned over and it wasn't long before I heard his breathing go even, signaling he was asleep.

I knew I had really hurt his feelings but, I thought he knew I wasn't ready to say it yet. I should be moving on from Dimitri but this isn't something that you can just get over. It takes time, although I just wish this pain would go away, I would never be able to forget Dimitri, his long cowboy duster and the way his lips felt on mine. I just wish that they were the only memories I held of him, other than the memories of him being taken that day in the caves, when he was strigoi, making me his bloodwhore and the way his lips no longer felt the same, as they felt cold and dead, and the horror on his face as he fell from the bridge.

But Dimitri would want me to move on and be happy wouldn't he? He would, and I'm trying. But it's not something that is easy to do, but maybe I can try? Sure it would make Adrian happier. But I wouldn't be able to stop the feeling of guilt that would wash over me if I was with Adrian, not Dimitri. But no, Dimitri isn't here. Which would make loving Adrian okay, wouldn't it? Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Maybe being with Adrian could make the pain of Dimitri go away. It would probably make life a hell of a lot easier that's for sure. Also I have a feeling this is what Dimitri would want. If he was no longer here to love me and care for me, then Adrian would be the best choice. So I guess it's settled then, I can really love Adrian.

After my long mental battles, I decided that I would need to tell Adrian that I love him sooner or later. So why not know?

"Adrian? Wake up... Please?" I said lightly nudging him. He groaned, slowly opening his eyes, becoming more alert by the second.

"Rose? Is everything okay? What happened?" He asked frantically.

"Yes everything is okay, and no, nothing has happened. Well one thing has happened."

"What? What is it?" He asked, waiting for my answer.

"Well, I've been thinking a lot. And I've come to a verdict."

"Verdict? Verdict of what?" He said, confused.

"Adrian?"

"Yeah?" He said warily.

"Adrian, I... I love you." I said looking deep into his depth less emerald green eyes. Slowly a wide grin spread out on his face.

"Oh Rose, you have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that." He said, crushing his lips to mine.

I then knew that I wholeheartedly loved him, more than I had ever loved anyone. We were soul mates.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you guys like this chapter! :)**

**It's a lot longer than heaps of my other chapters...**

**Anywaaaaaaay...**

**.xX**


	3. Chapter 3

Guys, I am so sorry I haven't updated.

And I probably won't update in a while, so...

Once I get my life back on track and sort out all my problems and shitttt, I'll prolly update againnn.


End file.
